Hidden Treasures
by Atari Angel
Summary: VH Just imagine losing someone, only to find them..but not know, Imagine loving the cold hearted, imagine loving but not knowing..now imagine an Angel and the Devil..in love..is this a reality, or is love a second hand emotion-you decide...but what if...?
1. Twilight

A/N: I haven't written a fanfic in so long, its probably been a year and a bit, anywho no1 really missed me. but try and be kind...i may have lost my touch...hahaha...I'm lying, i didn't have a touch in the first place...ah negativity...I should be more optimistic huh?...Well.......if i do say so myself, this is a kind of okay fic...but I'll let you the actual beholders decide that, enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters, anything you don't see in Escaflowne is probably mine except unless i say so...watch how I forget and get sued...I have loads of coppers if you're interested...no? oh okay then.

HIDDEN TREASURE

Chapter 1~ Twilight

By ~Atari~

~*~*~

Looking out to the setting sun as the wind wisped her long sandy brown tresses around her delicate face, making her almost wish her hair wasn't so long. She leaned further over the starboard not even once contemplating that she may fall into the deep depths of the sea, sometimes she wished that she would, but she'd made a promise and she planned to keep it even if it turned out to be the end of her. The young woman had come to watch the twilight ever since she could remember, but then again she'd been at sea ever since she could remember. Back where she had come from, to see the sunset like this was impossible, there wasn't an ocean around for miles, just folding green hills covered with the enchantment of trees and flowers, she smiled. Out here looking at the twilight she always managed to find herself wishing that everything could stay the same she sighed, but nothing stays the same, everyone knows that, she just had to take life as it was, a day for a day no matter how hard it may seem. A tear escaped from her emerald jewels, but her hand was quickly wiping it away as if it never fell, the strong never show weakness. Shaking her head to take away any other memories that she knew would come flooding back at any moment, she got ready to leave until...

"Hey! what are you doing out here, you should be in the cabin with the rest."

The young woman snapped out of her reverie by the crashing voice that was filled with much aversion. A voice she had always found ringing in her ear every chance it got ever since she had set foot on the ship, she didn't know why she gave these ruffian pirates a chance to get the best of her. Cutting her eyes, she calmly began to walk away from her refuge. Her mind started to drift away again until a hand brusquely grabbed at her hair and bending her back over to face the beholder of the voice. 

"You best watch how you treat us, you always get away with any and everything, but let me tell you this, once I become the captain of this ship that's all going to change." He released her hair abruptly causing the young woman to fall back onto the hard oak planks of the deck. She kept her eyes downward refusing to look up as he laughed at her, she waited to hear of his retreating footsteps...they never came.

"Get up." He said in an almost too calm voice, she didn't respond hoping he would leave her alone. "Get up!" His eyes gleamed with joy as the woman scrambled to her feet, scrambling with fear.

__

"Now this is more like it...let try again."

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him, to his disappointment she averted her eyes away from his gaze.

"Look at me!" _"Negative" _He only tightened his grip on her face causing her to tense even more. _"Why doesn't this bitch scream, grace us all with her voice...if its anything like her mothers."_

"Why don't you tell me to stop Beauty? Come on, its not too hard, just say it, Xavier stop, you're hurting me." He put on a mock impersonation of her voice.

He watched as a tear escaped her eyes.

__

"Stop it!" She mentally ordered herself. _"That's twice today, be strong..."_

"Xavier! Where you at? Come on, where are the cards, you promised me a re-match at Bullshit, I got some money off the boss as well, so we can play for money."

Xavier looked from his captive to the direction of which the voice was coming from, then back to his captive, he released her, put his hand it his pocket and brought out his crumpled pack of cards.

"On my way Vasquez, on my way..." Looked down to his 'Beauty' "Later..." He whispered before walking away, she waited for the distinctive thud of his metal heeled boot to disappear before running off to her cabin.

~*~*~

His eyes blazed with fire, his anger was evident in his face. He put his fist down to the table, hard.

"Listen to me." He said through gritted teeth. "We need a faster vessel, one that's in good condition. You and I both know that there are some headed for the Newfound land, all we need to do is encounter one in their path and take over the Ship."

The other men just stared at the captain, he was young, but he was wise and respected, mainly because he could conjure up a deathly fear from deep within their souls, these were hard men, but the captain seemed to be his own demon race, what he said was the Law. His angular face and toned body seemed to hide the fact that he was young, his unruly hair fell over his face, giving him a mysterious edge, but never hiding his angry facial expressions, nothing could hide those.

" When will we change directions." Gaddes spoke up, he was the only one who spoke at this point.

"Now." The captain replied whilst looking at Juanes, it was his turn to steer the ship, at this moment in time the ship was anchored. Juanes rose with Kanu. They went to take up the anchor and steer the ship in a new direction.

"Shouldn't you be going too Murex?" Captains voice was deathly and cut through Murex like a knife, he had obviously been daydreaming. Murex rose abruptly and left, he was doing watch tonight, again.

With that the captain pushed out his chair and left the room, ignoring the whispers behind him.

"Cap'n has gone crazy." Sceptic

"I know!" Grumble

"He can hear us you idiots!" Harsh whisper.

"You need to tell him Allen..." Trailing.

"If he wants this, then this is what he's going to get, I can change his mind." Fact.

"You're second in command!" Anger.

"Operative word being, second." Sly.

"So you're telling me we're going to just take over another vessel, kill off its worthless occupants and captain, take their belongings, again!? This will be the third time in two months, we don't have enough to take over another vessel. News has probably travelled by now about us, Captains are going to be on their guard."

"That kind of attitude is what will get you killed..." 

"There are probably others already on our trail."

"That problem will be solved when it is an _actual _problem.

The Young Captain looked up to the watch area, Juanes and Kanu already had the ship sailing, soon it would be well on its way.

"Murex!" He called out and waited for his response, the wait wasn't long.

"Sir." He called down uncertainly, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Inform me when you see the first Vessel." With that he walked away not waiting for a response, he knew the boy understood, it was in his best interests to understand.

~*~*~

She had ran into the cabin, she was shaking with fear but refused to cry, if there was one thing that she hated more than being on this ship, it was crying. She'd learnt that it wasn't so bad if she kept herself to herself, sometimes she found that hard to do, but in her mind that's where she lived her dream life it made her life not half so bad. Besides what would she do if she weren't on this ship.

Her thoughts were broken into but the sound of heavy footsteps over head and the cries of men, the cries of war.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: hi ppl... lol this is jokes, no-ones even reading this....:(... I'll just talk to myself then. I'll try and update this tomorrow. Or the next day, i have homework, I know its half term, but that's besides the point.

Luv Atari. Kises and hugz, fanx for reading. 


	2. Dreamer

Wild A/N:  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEhehehEEEEEEEEEEEEK! WOW! I got reviews. AWWWWWWW lurve u guys. Suddenly writing up revision notes for History doesn't seem so appealing...lol, when was it ever. So yeah, even though its Halloween, I'm gonna write this up and do my homework and fix my costume all in ONE GO! MULTI-TALENTED! aaaaaaaaaaah, don't girls just RULE! *SWEAT-DROPS* Van, u RULE too!...MARRY ME!..uh......VAN...COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. *SWEAT-DROPS*, sorry forgot you lot were there. ^_^  
  
MiO likkleO fankiOs...can you tell I'm good at Spanish? :) *BIG SMILE*  
  
ENZERU NO YAMI: Thanks for the review, when i saw my first review i was like WOW!, then i was like huh ?_^ anonymous what?.......so i went to my likkle erm whatitcalled.......area? and i fixed that likkle problem........after i found it, like 15 minutes later, but that's okay. Thanks again and i hope you enjoy...I want a muse...i used to have one, but she got lost *CRIES*   
  
MUSICAL RHAPSODY: Thank you so much. That was a WICKED review, its much appreiciated. i hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
ARKAO: Fanx, I hope I continue to be good :), enjoys very muchies okay :)  
  
SNOWBLOSSOMS: Dis chapters for you! hehe fellow hyper person! aaaaaah.....hyperness is so GREAT! I Hope I clear up a few questions for you.........ah, but the rest shall remain a mystery...otherwise where's all the fun?  
  
SPIRIT: Fankies for the Review, at the moment I'm looking at your erm whatsitcalled page...WAIT lemme go look...THAT'S IT!, Bio page, you're funny, but u show a lot of insight even in ur rambles, like the stuff about rain and tears and clouds, you're like a poet in a way...That's a good thing...and NOW I'm looking at your fics, I've read some of these...i know u can't tell since I didn't review but my computers evil that way, its REALLY slow...was...until it crashed and we got it fixed...but now i can't make CD'S......err I'm rambling again, sorry...UPDATE HIGH SLAVE, I liked that, AND Never Let go........!!!!!! dIS fiC IS HEEEEEEEEEVI! You're a brilliant writer, and YOU'RE 13, if I was that good at 13 sheesh! and you said you couldn't write...NOW GO UPDATE........AFTER U READ...lol.  
  
-_^ just kidding.  
  
DILLYCHICK: Fankz a Bunch...when ppl say fankz a bunch......do they mean fankz a bunch-a-flowers??? hmmmmmmm. ?_^ we'll never know.  
  
NIFFER: Hehehe, Van..Pirate...wow!.....i love him. lol.  
  
KAYORINE: Thanx a lot for the review. hope you like this chapter...Van......aaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
ALEXANDRA: Thank you.  
  
Enjoy all!  
  
erm do I have to write a disclaimer AGAIN? mite as well, just to be on the safe side.  
  
DISCLAIMER; I Atari Angel no Longer own Escaflowne.....NO I'm joking, I never owned it in the first place, and never will......well if I got AMAZINGLY RICH, I'd try and buy it......THEN I'd change the ending, Van would kiss ME...I mean Hitomi...and I'd and make LOADS of V/H movies...and BOOKS......and pictures VAN!!....and and and....!!  
  
VAN: now finally...she's gone off the edge...must be my good looks...-_^he he... now girls, calm down...one at a time...Girls really...THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH OF ME... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
HIDDEN TREASURES  
  
CHAPTER 2: Dreamer  
  
dawn already.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Murex shivered in the watch tower, but he wasn't about to risk his life to go down and get some suitable clothes, if the captain caught him, he'd be thrown over board for sure, it's not like it hadn't happened before either. He had to admit he preferred night watch, to him it was like that part of the rotation was just set for dreaming, whether your eyes were closed or not. Maybe that's why dreamers sometimes found it hard to sleep...to much on their mind. Murex was never a day person anyway, his mother knew even before he was born, he smiled at the thought of his mother.   
  
"I'll be home soon, see her loving green eyes dance as she takes me into her arms."  
  
A night person, but not a winter person, he couldn't stand the cold, but being a dreamer, if he concentrated hard enough the cold went away, sometimes he lost all connection with reality, he lost all senses...he couldn't feel, hear...smell...see...this wasn't one of those nights...  
  
It wasn't as clear at first, but with strained eyes and the moonlight being in his favour, Murex recognised the object as a vessel- a full blown- real life ship. Beautiful if his opinion was asked for, fit for a king himself...Captain should be happy. By now the young boy was now swiftly but regretfully climbing down from the watch tower toward the deck.   
  
With a suitable vessel for takeover in view, It dawned on him that he would be required to fight should the 'negotiation' not go 'as planned', murex wasn't much of a fighter. It was understandable, if you lived in dreamland, there can't be much time to listen to someone lecture you about front-stance this, back-stance that...level...suspend...balance- sprint-attack....defend...pause-think-anticipate...  
  
"Where did that come from?" He thought to himself.  
  
Murex wasn't sure how, but he found himself stranding at the captains door...a candle light flickered, The captain was obviously not yet lost in the dream world like the majority of his crew.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.   
  
silence  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KN...  
  
The door swiftly opened to reveal a half dressed ruffian, his ebony hair shrouding his agitated features, hands clasping the door frame.  
  
"What the fu..."  
  
Murex cut him off before he received a beating.  
  
"I've spotted a vessel. Captain, It should fit our needs very well." His head was hung low, the captains eyes brought out his demonic side, Murex didn't care to meet them at this point in time.  
  
"Have you gone off your stupid head? You and I both know that we're no-where near the path of the vessels headed to the new found land. There can't be any vessels here Murex, we only just set off! It this supposed to be funny." His voice was getting louder with every syllable.  
  
"But sir..." Murex found himself against the wooden wall as the Captain pushed past him and advanced down the corridor toward the deck. Something at the back of his mind told him to follow the Captain, he obliged. Murex soon found the captain climbing up to the watch tower, looking though the telescope, adjusting it then ringing the bell that was close-by.  
  
Almost immediately the crew had arrived, most were in their night wear. They had learnt to be light sleepers under their Captains command.  
  
"It seems that the god are in our favour once again, a Vessel has been spotted South West pf us, they are headed east. It is situated only a few hours away, prepare yourselves, for we will be advancing on them at dawn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Her eyes widened in astonishment, she slid down to the floor in her stupor at watched...watched as they fell, their blood staining the deck. Her eyes trained on the blood that was flowing, flying, and splattering in all directions...unexpectedly her whole visage began to change.  
  
The cabin room transformed into a beautiful bedroom designed for Royalty, a canopy bed draped with silk was situated on the far left side, the oak planks beneath her transformed into the softest most indescribable material. Next to the bed was a cream coloured dressing mirror adorned with jewels. Tearing her eyes away from the battle in front of her which was slowly disappearing, her eyes flashed around her, she jumped up stunned. Overhead was a glass chandelier...a voice caused her head to snap into the direction of the door. The voice was familiar, one that she knew and loved, but just couldn't place. The woman's feet took steps toward the door, her body moving without her minds command, she was confused but nevertheless she kept on advancing, out of the door and turning right.  
  
She was now walking down a corridor, it was painted red, there were picture frames on the walls, large ones, but the pictures themselves were blurred as if they had been deliberately smudged... The was one picture, an oil painting of a young girl. Her long sandy brown silk-like hair arranged in ringlets, her face was angelic, emphasised by her innocent smile, and her eyes...The woman found herself blinking in semi-recognition. Her eyes...they shone, brighter than any star in the night sky, these eyes were priceless, brought out by the expensive green dress she wore.  
  
Then...she froze..her own eyes glazed over as a shrill scream filled the air, it sent a chill down her spine to the very bottom of her soul...it had been a scream of fear and immense pain. Suddenly the young woman was able to control her own movements, and with this new found control she quickened her trance-like walk into a run...she stopped at a door...half ajar. Shadows moved on the wall, cast from the moonlight shining on the people within, once again her hand went to push the door open...  
  
she froze...something was  
  
wrong...  
  
air...breath...  
  
hard..  
  
Breathing was becoming a harder task to perform by the second...Her hands instinctively flew too her neck, she found that strong hands were already clasped around it, but they were intend on the opposite task her own hands had deemed to perform. Suddenly out of a hazy mist a face appeared in-front of her. His eyes, they were blue almost like the sky on a cloudless day...these eyes were cold, like ice, his face, long, slender, beautiful and his hair...his golden hair looked like silk to touch...his voice...  
  
"Well what do we have here?"  
  
...cut like a knife made from ice-caps.  
  
The mirage that was the former beauty disintegrated before her eyes, along with her control over her body. Coming to a realisation that she was still on the ship, her neck was released only for her left arm to be captivated...the young girl found herself being dragged along...destination unknown...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
hahahaha! I feel so evil.....mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaahahaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know its still a little it hazy, but names shall be introduced next chapter...of who...I'm not too sure. I wonder what's gonna happen to the girl...hmmmm......maybe SOMEONE should give me some suggestions...lol. No really, I'm really enjoying writing this, it's great that you like it. Thank you so much. *Throws roses at you*  
  
oh yeah, i just wanted to apologise for the over-use of the word 'she'...and 'he' and 'her', I think I'm just paranoid about that...I'm trying to not get names of our main characters involved yet...not till the next chapter...forgive me...Oh I don't like this chapter now...lol...He, she, her and his every two words doesn't sound so appealing now...be nice if you're going to review...lol. 


	3. Attack

A/N: Sorry I took so long...Busy life, so I'm going to just get on with it. ENJOI

disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, only anyfing dat don't come out of Escaflowne is mine.

Hidden Treasures- 

Chapter 3- Attack

"I want you to take us in and line us up with their ship, it should be easy to attack ..." 

"Captain they've spotted us! They seem to be changing coarse...fast!" It was Murex from up it the watch tower.

The Captain looked toward the irritating voice of which cut him off almost smirking when he watch the boy flinch under his red gaze.

"They should have spotted us long before, changing coarse now wont do them any favours we're too close now and are in the position to cut them off wherever they choose to turn. Their fault lets us know they are stupid and very arrogant, obviously rookie sailors with a very dense captain."

"Yes, this take over shouldn't take long." The captain found Allen Schezar by his side agreeing with hi, hand on his shoulder...he hated it when Allen did that, treated him like a child. If it were anyone else he would have vented out some anger on them, but Allen was his closest acquaintance...almost like brother...almost. Besides he had been talking to himself and he didn't need anyone's approval, also it PISSED him off the way the crew listened to his every breath as his they had no minds of their own.

The dark Ruffian stiffly turned to what was his crew. "I want you ready to attack as soon as possible."

"Can't wait, I haven't had any excitement in a long time."

" You'll need to keep your anger in check , you could end up getting hurt." Allen looked to the younger man.

"I was talking to myself." With that he shook Allen's sincere hand from his shoulder and walked away to think in peace.

~*~*~

The rebel crew had now lined up with the enemy vessel who were also ready and armed, waiting for the attack. All that could be heard was the clashing of the majestic waves and the calls of sea gulls carrying through the whistling wind.

Deadly auburn eyes trained on their target, watching, analysing, ready...laughing. They danced with an insane twinkle that they devil himself schemed to steal, the beholder however was still going in for the kill, no prisoners accepted. A release of tension within him was needed, source unknown- besides, his thoughts of negotiating had run away with the wind...he smirked.

"Kill them all." His voice was hard. "Attack!" He meant business. The Captain and he crew jumped onto the enemy deck in unison.

Metal clashed with metal, the painful shouts of men ran across the water, enemy blood spurting everywhere drenching all those that were it its path. It wasn't long till there was only one man left standing- The captain understandably. 

His light eyes were calm, his sword ready but his body was relaxed as if he hadn't been fighting for his life the past two long hours. He watched the back of his final opponent who has just killed his best swordsman. Putting his body into front stance- ready to attack, His brown hair falling across his face, he spoke.

"Van Fanel, we meet again."

Auburn turned to meet grey, smiling at their greeter.

TO BE CONTINUED

hope you enjoyed this, sorry it was so short, but i needed the cliff-hanger for effect.

I love van.just thought id say dat.


	4. Complicated

A/N: sorry that I took so long, Too much skool work. But today'[s a teachers training day so i have some time to finish off this chapter. I have a new idea for a fic in all, quite a few actually, but anyways.

Thankios for the reviews :)

SNOWBLOSSOMS: So you like Murex...i'll keep him active in the fic them ;) and Fluff..Oh its coming...think i'll add some to this chapter actually. heheehe.and Hitomi.......MWAHAHAHAA! She's here :)

JEM STAR: thanks for the review. sorry it took so long to update.

NIFFER: Sorry i took to slong. Thanks alot for the review. I'd love to read one of ur fics. I'll be doing that as soon as i finish this actually. ;) tnaks again

SPIRIT: Hehehe! ur funny. Ur freinds are funny too, crappy writer? silly billy's!

DREAMINGOFFLYINGWAY: The second part of the chapter dreamer.....I can't reveal yet, It's a secret..ur on the right lines tho. hehee.I like hyper! Hyper gooooooooood! SWEEEEETIES!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAH Molteasers.....ooooooh.

SABINEBLASEZ: Answer all your questions in this fic. Keep on askin, otherwise i dunno what to include in the next chappies. EVERYONE should FOLLOW your example. lol

MHAVESHEART: Thanks for the review. Erm...yeeah, about my writing style. It's not really about Enlish lang, in the literal sense. I mean i do write in proper English, but i also write how the character is feeling or seeing things. Sorry if that doesn't make sense to you. I know my writing style's wierd, I'll try and get deeper...? not to sure you need to be more specific. Yeah I realise that some sentences are to long, but as you can see its a part of my writing style, it adds effect. oki doki's thanks for the suggestions tho.

DISCLAIMER: me no owney nada. lo siento, YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!!!!!! hey! do 16 year olds have lawyers. I wanted to be a lawyer...now I wanna be a....sorri..O.o

HIDDEN TREASURES

Chapter 4

Complicated

By Atari

~*~*

__

she froze...something was

wrong...

air...breath...

hard..

Breathing was becoming a harder task to perform by the second...Her hands instinctively flew too her neck, she found that strong hands were already clasped around it, but they were intent on the opposite task her own hands had deemed to perform, suddenly out of a hazy mist a face appeared in-front of her. His eyes, they were blue almost like the sky on a cloudless day...these eyes were cold, like ice, his face, long, slender, beautiful and his hair

...his golden hair, it looked like silk to touch

...his voice...

"Well what do we have here?"

...cut like a knife made from ice-caps.

The mirage that was the former beauty disintegrated before her eyes, along with her control over her body. Coming to a realisation that she was still on the ship, her neck was released but only for her left arm to be captivated...the young girl found herself being dragged along...destination unknown...

It was then that she realised that what she had just experienced was that of a dream, or maybe a vision of what was to come...or had already passed

She was dragged outside, she dint struggle, she'd learnt from past experience that when the power overtaking you is stronger than that of your own, it was best to give in. The pain was unbearable yes, but she didn't scream...she did feel faint, she felt as if she could just give in completely...then it all stopped. The rapid movement through corridors and random doors, the pain in her legs...head...arms...feet

...all stopped. 

But nausea arrived to take their place and was on a rapid increase as her eyes registered corpses of those she once knew...or did not know, their blood flowing into one stream on the deck, dampening her feet.

A high pitched scream or pure terror ran through the air, sending a chill down the spines of men who cold still hear.

Her stomach was constantly overturning forcing her to bend over convulsing, almost retching. Never had she seen so much blood and death in her life since...no, she didn't want to think of that right now. The past is the past, never re-live the past.

The bastard who had mercilessly dragged her into this hell merely smiled at her fear.

"You're next my dear, don't worry they didn't feel a thing."

'_Oh god's what's going to happen to me, what did I do to deserve this, was it the wrongs of my forefathers, or maybe their own forefathers, whatever it was, please forgive them, I don't want to die, not like this, let me live...'_

Her silent prayers came to an abrupt end as she caught onto two new voices in conversation at the far side of the deck.

~*~*

"Van, Van, Van." The name repeatedly left his mouth in mock disappointment. "How long has it been?"

"Too long Azuri, too long." His tone matched the sarcasm of Azuri's, his challenger. He raised he sword slowly. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" His eyes were cold and held no emotion...nothing different there, but the woman watching had no clue of this, and it scared her.

Azuri smiled, a smile that matched Van's eyes. "Shall we, but before you run into your death, tell me Van, how did this dispute of ours start? My memory is slightly hazy these days." His question dripped with sarcasm but Van still chose to answer.

"You killed my brother." Still no emotion, his answer was a matter of fact, as if he couldn't care less anymore.

Azuri fake gasped, slapping his head with his free arm. "Ah yes! Now i remember, that fool...you don't sound like you care though."

"I don't."

"Then why continue, not that I object to killing you painfully."

"I don't like leaving my business unfinished."

Azuri was obviously amused, but still he made the first move.

Block.

He attacked again.

Block- A swift movement of Fanel's sword again.

And Block. Azuri stepped back and re-examined his opponent. "Fanel, you've improved." Sarcasm.

"I wish I could say the same for you my dear friend." Resentment.

The battle of steel, of blood and of hatred continued.

Green eyes watched intently as the two men fought for their lives. One she knew as her captain, he'd been good to her, kept her away from harm when he was actually around. The other dark haired raven, he reminded her of someone, or something...a memory in the back of her mind was rekindled.

Azuri swiped his sword across making Van Gasp, he'd cut his face from his left eyebrow, across his eye to his left cheek. Pissed off that Azuri has drawn his blood Van's adrenaline rose with two swift swipes of his sword he had Azuri pinned to the ground.

His blue eyes looked to Van expectantly. "Scared?" He asked mockingly. 

With that Van pushed his sword through his heart, slowly, enjoying as the blood seeped out of his flesh through his clothes.

__

'Mother, father...this is for you. I'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you. It should have been me, not you. Forgive me.'

She had watched as the dark stranger had mercilessly taken the Captains life. Her eyes had widened in shock. 

'_Have these men no heart?'_

She remembered what he captor had previously told her.

__

'You're next my dear, don't worry they didn't feel a thing.'

Was this to be her fate. Would she die a slow and untimely death as her Captain, as her Mother and Father? Was this the end. Could she have come to the end of her meaningless life? What had all her suffering been for?

She found herself panicking, looking from left to right for an escape route.

"Now you wouldn't be thinking of running away would you?" It was a new voice, not the Raven, neither the Fallen Angel.

She screamed. The Raven was walking toward her, sword in hand. She began to struggle.

"Stop!" He ordered. She stopped. "Who are you?"

Her eyes widened, she couldn't tell him who she was.

He became impatient, pointing to her throat he asked his question again.

"I...Hit...Hitomi. My name is Hitomi'

He lowered his sword from her trough and sheathed it. Stepping forward he gently took her face. in his right hand. She gasped, so close...his eyes...they were a beautiful red-brown...He...he was beautiful...

"You're beautiful Hitomi."

"Thank you." Her barely audible whisper was carried off with the wind.

Finally he released her face, she let out her breath. 

"Nolan, let her go now. She'll stay in our company, she can help Merle in the kitchen. If that's okay with you Hitomi, or would you rather die with the rest of the crew?" His voice was cold again.

She shook her head. "No, I'd like to stay here. I won't cause any trouble..."

With that Van was walking away fromher. It was then that she noticed the Many new male faces surrounding her.

__

'This must be his crew. If he's actually the captain...' She cut her thoughts off when she noticed the Fallen Anglen staring at her. She tried to step back only to bump into another man.

"Don't be afraid Hitomi, I wont hurt you, I apologise for the way i handled you earlier. Allen Schezar...t your service." He took her hand and kissed it.

~*~*~

Van was inspecting the vessel...it was more that he expected but he didn't care.

__

'Hitomi...Hitomi Kanzaki...It's very nice to meet you...again.'

~*~*~

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Heya! Hope you enjoyed that. Erm Please read and reveiw! Reviews show me that u care...Basically they tell me whether i should keep on writing or not. :)

Next chapter soon.i have a few ideas..anyone else wanna give me some...they would be much appreciated.

Lotsa Lav

Atari


End file.
